More Than a Demoness
by Katerine Tepes
Summary: A visitor comes to see the Titans, and their lives are changed forever; changes that happen to even the world.  Bad at Summaries. Maybe some limons later on Pairing:  Rob/OC Rae/BB/NC Star/Cy
1. Chapter 1

They are a team of superheroes, a few teenagers they are known as the Teen Titans. Angel has been staying with them for a few months now, and helps them fight crime. Angel is going by a code name known as Eagle, Robin's real name is Richard; he was adopted by a man named Bruce Wayne (aka Batman) Raven's real name is Rachael; she is from a dimension known as Azarath, Cyborg's real name is Victor, he was in an accident and is now mostly all robot,

Starfire's real name is Kori, she is from a planet called Tamerian, Beastboy's real name is Garfield, no one really knows his story. No one knows Angel's story either, they just know that they found her on the street in the pouring rain and brought her to the tower out of compassion; and she has been there since, the team got to know her personality and designed a room for her that was dark, yet simple and elegant at the same time.

Angel is up on the roof of the tower watching the sun go down, she always watches the sunset, it relaxes her no matter what happens. The colors that are shone in the sky when the sun went down were beautiful, so surreal, "Eagle, are you busy?" A voice said from behind her; she turned to look at who it was it was Robin; she gave a slight smile, even if she were busy she would make time for Robin.

"Not at all Robin; what can I do for you?" Angel asked. Robin walked up towards her; and sat down next to her with his legs dangling over the building. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Eagle you have been with us for a few months now, and, well we were wondering if you would to like to officially join our team, be a permeate member of the Titans?" Robin asked as he held out a titan communicator.

Angel was so surprised by this; she never thought of herself as Titan material, she looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Robin; I don't know what to say; yes I would be honored to be an official Titan." Angel answered the first thing that came to her mind, this means that she could stay with her friends, and see more of Robin. Robin placed the communicator in her hand, and smiled at her as their hands grazed each other's softly. Angel could feel heat rising in her cheeks, so she turned her head. Robin placed his hand gently on her chin and turned it towards him.

"No need to feel embarrassed Eagle, I know that you have a liking to me, and I do you as well; that is one reason I asked you to become a titan, so I can see more of you, and so we can use your gifts." Robin said to her. Angel smiled,

"Eagle what is your real name?" Robin asked. Angel smiled softly and looked away. "Angel Rothe." Angel said as she looked back at him. Robin smiled softly. "That's a beautiful name, Angel." Robin said; he then pulled off his mask and showed Angel the most beautiful ice blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Oh my, your eyes are gorgeous, so beautiful." Angel said in awe. Robin smiled softly at her reaction. "You are the only one who has seen my eyes except for my adopted father." Robin said. Angel didn't know what to say to that, which means that she must mean a lot to him.

Robin stood up and then helped Angel up off of the roof, "Angel, you're beautiful, and courageous, I was wondering if you would go out with me." Robin asked as they were walking towards the door to go into the tower. Angel smiled softly she has been waiting for that for the longest time. "Yes, Ro…Richard, I will." Angel answered softly. They walked into the door and downstairs holding hands.

When they got down to common room Robin got everyone's attention. "Titans let's welcome the newest member of the Titans, Eagle!" Robin said holding Angel's arm up like she had just won a match. Everyone ran up to them and congratulated Angel. "It is very glorious Friend Eagle to have you on our team." Starfire said. Angel smiled softly.

"Thank you Star." Angel said to her. Starfire then looked at Robin. "May I have a word with you Friend Robin?" Starfire asked. Robin nodded his head and Starfire led him out into the hallway. Angel was wondering if Starfire was trying to ask Robin out; Angel knows that Star likes Robin, and knows that Star can take Robin from her if that's what she wanted.

Angel does not see herself as beautiful, or pretty. Robin walked back in and followed by Starfire who walked up to Angel and looked her square in the eyes. "Congratulations Friend Eagle; they are all yours." Starfire said. She then left the common room which left everyone to wonder what was going on; Angel looked at Robin and knew what it was. Starfire had asked him to be her boyfriend, and he declined and said that he was seeing Angel. Angel had won Robin, even with Starfire's interference.

"Oh we have to have a welcoming party." Cyborg said. Angel was not so sure about that. They only one who hadn't said anything was Raven, Angel looked at Raven and saw her eyes somewhat watery. Angel was the only one that noticed that Raven disappeared. "I have to go you guys, I should probably check on Starfire." Angel said.

She then walked out and didn't wait for any of the boys to say anything; she didn't even go check on Star she went to check on Raven. She reached Raven's room and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" a voice said from the other side.  
>"Raven it's Eagle, can I come in." Angel said.<p>

Raven opened the door and what angel saw about broke her heart, Raven had tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes were red and puffy, "Raven what's the matter?" Angel asked as Raven moved to the side to let Angel in her room. Angel and Robin were the only ones allowed to come into her room. "Nothing I'm fine." Raven said. Angel knew better, they sat on Raven's bed. "Rae I know better, what has upset you? Is it because I've joined the team, or is it because Robin asked me out?" Angel asked.

Raven looked at her strangely like how she could have narrowed it down so well. "Eagle you are one of my best friend's I have no problem with you being on the team; I have had a slight crush on Robin since we formed the team, just as Star has, I just am better at hiding it." Raven answered. Angel gave a weak smile, Angel knows that Raven hides her emotions because they are connected to her powers; she has to hide her emotions or they will blow things up.

"Rae I want you're blessing with this, it's only really one date right now." Angel said. Raven gave a smile and looked at Angel. "Angel I'm happy for you; you are one of the only ones that understands me and you are my sister, I'm happy for you." Raven said. Angel gave Raven a slight hug. She then stood up with Raven and they walked back to the common room together giggling.

They walked into the common room and Raven stopped giggling and went and made her some tea; Angel went and sat down on the couch watching Beastboy and Cyborg playing the Game station. Angel heard Robin walk in and walk up to Raven. "Rae are you alright?" Robin asked her softly in the kitchen. Rae nodded her head. "Yea, congrats; you finally got a girlfriend." Raven answered. Robin looked strangely at her asking how she knew, "our bond remember?" Raven said smiling.

Robin nodded his head and then walked over and sat next to Angel watching the other two boys playing game station. No one knows that Angel and Raven are sisters, yes, Raven is the oldest by a few minutes, they are twins, fraternal twins; they are like night and day, they powers differ then the others, Raven's powers are dark, and she can't show emotion; Angel's on the other hand are light, and she can feel emotions with hers.

Robin had a feeling that there was something more between Angel and Raven but he wasn't sure on what it could be. Neither of them talk about their past; in fact if it wouldn't have been for their father using Raven to come to Earth to destroy it, Raven wouldn't have told them about that to begin with. Angel inherited her powers and light from their mother, Areulla, who is Queen of their people, and then they have an older brother name Kenny, but likes to go by Falcon, they hear from him once in a while, but not a lot he has his own life on Earth.

Robin was watching closely between Angel and Raven, they had all grown up quite a bit, in fact Robin is about to change his uniform and change his name to Nightwing. Raven has changed her uniform as well, instead of the bodysuit she is wearing pair of black pants, with a halter top red shirt that showed her small stomach with fishnet gloves that go to her shoulders, black boots just like Angel's and now a black cape; she even let her hair grow out so now that it was as long as her sisters, same color, same color eyes, and somewhat the same facial features. _'Of course that's it!'_ Robin thought as he figured it out.

Angel turned her hair to look at him she knew that he had something on his mind about her and her sister; Robin got up and walked out of the door, and Angel looked to Raven who nodded and they both followed after him as he walked to gym knowing it would be empty. When they walked in they saw Robin walk over to the office area. So they went and caught up with him where he was sitting behind a desk and motioned for them to sit in the chairs.

The Roth sisters sat in the chairs and waited very patiently for Robin to say something, he was silent for a long time, seconds turned into minutes; finally after thirty minutes of sitting there with no sound he spoke up, "You two are sisters, you're fraternal twins; light and dark." Robin said. He then looked at the tow of them and then to Angel, "why do you two have different last names?" he asked. Angel looked at Raven. "Rothe was the last name of the people who trained me, my last name was Roth, the same as Raven's but they took me down and had it legally changed to Rothe." Angel answered. Robin nodded his head.

"Were you going to tell us?" Robin asked. Angel looked to Raven. "Yes, I originally came here to visit my sister, and make sure she's okay with the ordeal with our father; but when you asked me to become a Titan, I figured that if you knew we were sisters one of us would have to leave the team, so protect my sister I didn't say anything." Angel explained softly. Robin nodded his head.

"So you were going to tell us you were sisters originally?" Robin asked, both girls nodded their heads, "Any other family members that might be coming around?" he asked. Raven eyed Angel.

"Hum, well we have an older half-brother, from our mother, his name is Falcon." Raven said. Robin gave a weak smile. "Falcon, Raven, and Eagle, wow your mother must have a thing for birds." Robin said jokingly, "what are your real names?" Robin asked. Angel gave a slight smile. "Angel, Rachael, and Kenny." Angel answered their leader. Robin nodded his head. Just then there was a ringing, Angel looked down and grabbed her cell phone, it was her brother.

"Excuse me." Angel said. She walked out of the office and answered the phone, "Yea Fal?" Angel said. _"Eagle are you and Raven alright?" _a man's voice asked. Angel rolled her eyes; their older brother was always worried about them.  
>"Yes Fal, we're fine, Trigon is defeated, and I have become the newest member of the Titans." Angel answered her brother. <em>"Are you sure that everything's alright?" <em>Falcon asked. Angel was starting to get frustrated.

"Yes Fal, I'm sure, what's up is something wrong?" Angel asked. _"No, just the fashion world misses the greatest designer there is; oh and guess what? I'm getting nominated for entertainer of the year." _Falcon said. Angel was happy for him. "That's great Fal, I'll call my seamstress and have her create something great for you, and I'll send over some new designs for dresses that they can put my name on." Angel said.

_"Okay thanks lil sis." _Falcon said and then they hung up. Angel walked back into the office. "Sorry that was our brother." Angel said, "Rae he's been nominated for entertainer of the year." She added to Raven, Raven's eyes lit up.  
>"Wait what do you mean, he's a singer?" Robin asked. Angel nodded her head, "who is he?" Robin asked, getting excited that his girlfriend's older brother was a singer.<p>

"Kenny Chesney." Raven answered rather proudly. Robin was in complete shock. "I think that Kenny Chesney is one of the greatest singers there is." Robin said. Angel got an idea. "Well, I always get an invite to the awards in fact this year I'm presenting an award with Kenny; I'm pretty sure that I get invites for all of us, and clothes." Angel said winking to Rae.

Raven knew that Angel was a very famous fashion designer; and whatever Angel wanted Angel got, rather it be invites to an award ceremony to a date with the current president, "I'll go make a call shall I?" Angel asked Robin; he nodded his head unable to hide his excitement. Angel took out her phone and called her personal assistant.

"Yes ma'am?" her assistant said into the phone. "Marni I need a total of six tickets to the country awards, and I need you to dig my very special designs and have them dresses created for me, my sister, and our friend. Also I need you to have four tuxedos made up, and sent to where they're holding the awards this year, and get my private plane ready to fly us there, and get us a hotel room as well." Angel said.

"Yes ma'am; do you have your friend's size and sister's size?" Marni asked. "Yea, make my sister's dress dark red, her size is the same as mine, we're twins you twit; our friend's make hers purple, and her size is 36 29 30, make my dress white with dark red trim." Angel said.

"Yes ma'am." Marni said. Angel then hung up the phone she walked back into the office. "Alright, everything will be set up within a few minutes; my as….friend is making the calls right now." Angel said. Robin smiled he was going to get to see the awards, but first he had to call the titans east to cover the city.

He picked up the communicator and called the titans east to have them come and watch the city for a couple of days. Angel's phone rang, "Yea Marni?"

_"Ma'am everything is ready when you are."_ Marni's voice was on the other end. "Thank you Marni, we'll be ready soon." Angel said into the phone. She then hung it up, "everything is ready, we have to go." Angel said. Robin nodded his head as they walked back up to the common room.

"Guys can I have your attention?" Robin called out trying to be heard of Cyborg and Beastboy's fighting over the game station. Raven got annoyed and unplugged the T.V with her powers. The boys stopped and looked at them, "guys I'm going to give you ten minutes to get to your rooms and pack an overnight bag, we're all taking a trip." Robin said. The doorbell rang and Angel went and answered it.

The titans east came walking in. The team went and packed their overnight bags, Raven had hers and Angel's packed by just using her powers, Angel thanked her sister and took over carrying it. They all walked out where there was a black stretch limo waiting for them on the other side of the ocean. So Angel carried Robin over, Star and Raven carried Cyborg while Beastboy turned in to a bird and flew over to the limo. The driver opened the door to them when they landed.

"Miss Angel, where to?" The driver said. "Thank you Bryant." Angel said. The team except for Raven was completely shocked. They all climbed in the limo, "to the airport please." Angel added. The team looked around inside the limo shocked.

"Where are we heading to?" Cyborg asked strangely. Everyone looked between Robin, Raven, and Eagle. "Eagle was able to get us all tickets to go see the country awards in a couple of days, and clothes to wear as well." Robin answered. Everyone got excited. "I gotta ask, how did you do that Eagle?" Beastboy asked. Angel looked towards Raven who nodded her head.

"Truth is that in the real world I am a very famous fashion designer, and I can get tickets to whatever I want regardless of what it is." Angel said. Everyone was surprised by this news, well everyone except for Raven, "I have an older brother who is a country singer, and he is being nominated for entertainer of the year." Angel continued on.  
>"Who is this famous brother of which you speak of?" Starfire asked. Angel smiled.<p>

"His name is Kenny Chesney." Angel answered, Starfire started to squeal in the limo causing the driver to call back to ask if everything was alright, "I have a sister who is a hero as well, I was the baby in the family." Angel said. The whole team looked at Raven. Raven nodded her head.

"Eagle and I are fraternal twins; I was born three minutes before her." Raven said. "I knew it, I knew it!" Cyborg started shouting, "I knew that you two were twins, I just had the feeling." He added. The girls nodded their heads.  
>"Anyway I called my assistant and had her get everything ready, and to have three dresses made from my personal stock, and four tuxedos made for you guys, and one for our brother." Angel said.<p>

"Can't he get someone else's suits?" Beastboy asked stupidly. "Yes, but him wearing mine is what made me famous in the first place, so whenever there's an award ceremony he wears my suits, and whatever girl he's with at the time where's one of my dresses." Angel answered.

"We're at the airport Miss. Angel." The driver said as he stopped the car and they got out and Angel led the way to her private plane. The stewardesses greeted them mannerly. They sat in comfy chairs and were offered whatever they wanted. Robin, Angel, and Raven each took a glass of wine, while Starfire got a bottle of mustard, and Beastboy and Cyborg got a beer each. It was a great flight to wherever city the awards were being held. Angel's phone starts to ring.

"Yea?" Angel said into it, "What? No that can't be….when…...no she's with me right now…who though….alright we're on our way we'll talk then….okay see you then…..love you too, bye." Angel then hung up the phone. Everyone looked at her, she looked at Raven and Raven knew she started to get tears in her eyes. Raven wrapped her arms around her sister while Angel had tears pouring down her cheeks.

Everyone else watched but with Robin and Raven's bond he soon found out what was wrong and then started to comfort Angel. He knew what it was like to lose someone close; he lost his mother, father, and brother all at the same time in a tragic accident. The plane landed about ten minutes later and they got off where there was a limo waiting for them; they all climbed in the limo and it drove them to their hotel. Angel was still upset with Raven not able to show emotions Angel was feeling hers and Raven's all at once.

They checked in and had taken their overnight bags up to their rooms. Angel sat on the hotel bed and was completely shocked at the news that she had gotten. There was a knock on her door and she got up and answered it. Standing there was Robin.

"Angel are you alright?" Robin asked. Angel nodded her head and let him in her room. "Raven can't show emotions so I get hers and mine at the same time." Angel answered Robin. Robin sat down next to her on the couch in the parlor, "I can't believe it Robin, she's really gone." Angel said.

"Angel I know how you feel when I was younger I lost my mother, my father, and my brother all at the same time and in the same tragic accident, Batman took me under his wing and trained me, and made me what I am now. All I'm saying is when something tragic happens it's usually followed by something great." Robin said. Angel smiled at him.  
>"You're very sweet Robin thank you for helping me." Angel said.<p>

"Even an angel feels sadness once in a while." Robin said. Angel smiled at his little comment. They got up off the couch and went find everyone else so they can go for dinner, and see what this city has to offer. They found Raven meditating in her room, they found Cyborg working out in the gym, they found Beastboy and Starfire flying in the sky looking over the city.

They all decided that with Angel being somewhat of the host that she would pay for their dinner, and Robin warned her that it would be cheaper if they went to a buffet, because of Cyborg, Angel said no and they went to some fancy restaurant, luckily they weren't wearing their uniforms, but nice clothing; the hostess sat them down at a table. The sat there for a few minutes and got whatever they wanted.

"Angel, there you are. Where have you been for the last few months?" a voice said from behind them. "Oh, um, Calvin, I've been my sister and her friends, my sister, Rachael, and her friends Garfield, Kori, Victor, and Richard." Angel answered, "Guys this is Calvin Klein." Angel made the introductions; everyone was somewhat shocked that Angel was talking to Calvin Klein the designer.

"Nice to meet you all, Angel sweetheart the fashion world has been desperately waiting for the unveiling of your new line." Calvin said. Angel smiled.

"I know Calvin; the unveiling will be a few dresses being showed off at the country awards tomorrow night." Angel said. "That's great Angel, good luck; have you seen mine line yet?" Calvin asked. Angel nodded her head. "Yes Calvin their great, but mine are even better." Angel said and then Calvin kissed her cheek and walked away, "backstabbing son of a…." Angel began when Raven stopped her.

"Angel watch your language." Raven said. Angel looked at everyone. "Sorry, the fashion business is full of people that will be your friend to you face and plunge a knife in your back at the same time." Angel said, "Especially Calvin." She added. They went back to their dinner and then as they were getting ready to walk out Angel had a hand in front of her eyes as did Raven; Starfire started to squeal until Cyborg covered her mouth.

"Guess who?" The voice said. Angel knew who it was and just to screw with him she knew what to say. "Toby Keith is that you?" Angel said hopeful. The man removed his hands and sat in between them, "Oh Kenny it's you." Angel said making her voice sound disappointed, as Raven and the man were laughing, "guys this is mine and Rae's brother Kenny, Kenny Rae's teammates Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Beastboy; and you remember your younger sister Raven right?" Angel asked.

"Raven…um no sorry I don't remember her." Kenny said jokingly, "He sis how are you doing?" Kenny asked. Raven smiled as she was scooted closer to Beastboy. "I'm alright big brother, how are you doing?" Raven asked. Kenny smiled, just then a blonde woman came walking up to them.  
>"Kenny who are you talking to?" she asked.<p>

"Angie sweetheart this is my little sister Rachael, and my youngest sister Angel, and their friends." Kenny answered, "Angie Angel is going to be making your dress for the awards." Kenny added. "Oh so you're the one where Kenny's girl's get all those great dresses. I can't wait to see what you come up for my body style, I love you designs." The girl said.

"Well thank you, Angie, it's nice to meet you, you're dress should be delivered to you tomorrow." Angel said. The girl smiled and led Kenny away; Angel looked back at the group, "shall we get out of here and see what kind of trouble we can get into?" Angel asked. They all nodded their heads. They got up and Angel walked up to pay for their tab. "It's been paid miss." The woman said. Angel looked at her strangely.

"By who?" Angel asked. The woman pointed to a man that was smiling at her, Angel turned to see who it was, and thankfully it was Kenny, "Oh, thank you." She mouthed to him he nodded his head and then Angel walked out with the group of friends. They walked around the streets, it was dark but they weren't worried about anyone attacking them they had their powers and they were together. Robin walked with Angel they were holding hands and they left to the back behind the rest of the group a little so that no one could see them if they kissed or anything.

Raven was shockingly walking with Beastboy and listening to him, Cyborg was walking with Starfire, and they were talking and listening to each other. Just then Angel saw something that looked like it would be fun for them to do. Angel walked with them to the area, "Guys let's go in here." Angel said. She was standing in front of the entrance to the carnival. Everyone looked at each other and nodded.

They walked in and Angel gave the ticket agent money for six bands to ride with, and then money for food. Robin and Angel went strolling about while Raven and Beastboy were walking in the other direction as did Cyborg and Starfire in another.

"Angel I'm glad that you thought coming in here, it got us away from the others." Robin said. Angel smiled; Robin wrapped his arm around Angel's tiny waist, and pulled her closer to him as they walked around. "Thank you Robin." Angel said Robin looked at her.

"You know what, that name is for a child, call me Nightwing, that's what I'm going to start going by." He said Angel smiled at him yet again. "As you wish Nightwing." Angel said. They rode all sorts of rides, and got snacks and drinks, and then meet the team back at the entrance. They then took a carriage ride back to the hotel, two in each carriage; Angel and Nightwing in one, Raven and Beastboy in the second, Starfire and Cyborg in the third.

They went up to their rooms, Nightwing and Angel's were right next door to each other, across the hall was Beastboy and Raven's room, and down the hall a little ways was Cyborg's and Starfire's rooms. They were going to be here until the day after tomorrow, so they could get enough rest to travel after the awards. Angel and Nightwing are sitting in her parlor room talking.

"Angel, you're a designer right?" Nightwing asked. Angel nodded her head, "Well could you make my new uniform? I was thinking black with maybe a bird on the chest somewhere. Angel reached over and grabbed a pad and pencil; she then began to sketch somewhat of a vision for him. She then handed the paper to him so he could see it. Nightwing nodded, "I like it, what type of material?" Nightwing asked. Angel thought for a moment.

"Well it has to be flexible, lightweight, yet tough, and able to breathe because you rarely take it off; there's a new fabric that they just discovered that I can use. I'll place the order in the morning to my assistant; it's too late to call her now." Angel answered. Just then there was a knock on the door. Angel got up and answered it.

"Miss these were just delivered for you." The bell hope said. Angel pulled the rack into her room and then went for her wallet but Nightwing beat her to it in tipping the man.

"These are the clothes for tomorrow night. I'm going to take Raven, Starfire and I am going to the spa tomorrow to get pampered before we get ready for the awards, Nightwing you decide what to do with the guys before the awards to relax you, and I'll make it happen." Angel said.

Angel then picked up one of the dresses, and unzipped it, it was purple with pink trim and it was a halter top, with a little of a flurry going down the skirt, "this is Star's do you think she'll like it?" Angel asked. Nightwing nodded his head he knew Star well enough.

Angel zipped the bag up and then hanged it back up, and picked up another. She unzipped it and it was dark red with black rose pattern lace over it, it came with fishnet black gloves that went to the shoulder, and it tied around the neck, "this one is Rae's, what do you think?" Angel asked. Robin smiled and nodded his head; he knew that Raven would love it.

Angel zipped the bag back up and hung back up; she then took hers and hung it in the bedroom, so that Nightwing wouldn't see it until tomorrow night, "will you take the guys their suits while I take the girls their dresses, oh their labeled." Angel asked. Nightwing nodded his head and picked up the three black clothing bags, and walked out of the room while Angel grabbed the two dresses and went first to Raven's room and gave her the dress, standing next to her was Nightwing giving Beastboy his suit, they then went down the hallway and gave Starfire her dress and Cyborg his suit, Angel walked with Nightwing to his room so that he could hang up his suit and then they sat and talked until two in the morning when they moved to his bed and they feel asleep in each other's arms.

Angel awoke the next day and left a note for Nightwing telling him whatever the guys want to do go to the place and then call her and she'll make it happen, she'll see him back in the lobby of the hotel at two, she'll have the girls with her, and he will have the boys with her. She went to room and got in the shower and got the girls up and dressed them then went to the spa and was pampered beyond their wildest dreams.

Angel got a call from her assistant telling her that three boys were at so and so wanting to use her name, Angel said to let them in they are friends of hers. While she had her assistant on the phone she placed the order for Nightwing's suit. They ran into Angie, Kenny's girlfriend at the spa and they talked while getting pampered.

"Oh Angel I love the dress, it is incredible." Angie said. Angel smiled. "You're welcome Angie." Angel said, "It's a design from my newest line. That will be opening tonight at the awards." Angel added. Angie got so excited.

"I can't wait til I put on." Angie said. Raven walked out dressed and they were ready to leave so they all climbed into Angel's Shelby mustang GT 500 super snake, and drove off to the hotel to get ready, Angel was having makeup artists and hair stylists meet them there.

After two hours Angel and the girls were ready, Angel walked out of the room with her gown on and she looked stunningly beautiful, her gown was violet with white rose patterned lace over the skirt, and the straps looked like they would wrap around her neck but instead crisscrossed down her back, she had on white gloves on that went up to her shoulders, the bodice was low cut to show off her cleavage. She had on diamond accented earrings and necklace; she had on her white high heels she walked out of the room with the invites in her hand.

Her and the girls walked down to meet the boys who somewhat matched the girls' dresses, Nightwing's tuxedo was black trimmed in in white with a white rose on the jacket, Beastboy's was black with dark red trim, and a dark red rose pinned to his jacket, and Cyborg's was black with purple trim and a purple rose on his jacket. They looked up and saw the girls and were in complete awe. The boys led the girls to the limo that waited for them; they climbed in and were off to the awards.

When they arrived there was a crowed and they climbed out. Of course Joan Rivers was there with her daughter Melissa.

"Oh Angel you look stunning, who is this young man with you?" Melissa asked. Angel smiled for all the pictures. "His name is Richard." Angel answered Melissa's question. "Welcome to the party Richard." Melissa said. Nightwing smiled at her and said thank you. Angel and the titans continued inside the building and met Kenny and Angie inside.

"Oh Angel the dress is perfect." Angie said. Angel smiled. She hugged Kenny, and then they walked to their seats. The hosts were Reba McEntire, and Blake Shelton, so they started the show off. Angel was going to be up there with Kenny to present the Female Vocalist of the Year Award.

They sat there and enjoyed the singing from the various artists. One of the ushers came up to Angel and told her that they needed her backstage. She got up and followed him the long way backstage. "Angel you are to be up there singing a duet with Reba McEntire before the Duo of the Year Award." The stage manager said.

Angel was surprised by this; she knew that she had Kenny to thank for that. She met Reba and they went over the song, and the lyrics to the song, it was 'if I were a Boy' Angel changed into her partial uniform, she but the black pants on and the shirt with the boots she left the jacket off.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Reba McEntire, and her new friend Angel Rothe." The announcer said. Reba and Angel started the song softly and then finished it with a strong ending. Angel went and put her dress back on and waited until her and Kenny were called out to announce Female Vocalist of the Year.

"Ladies and Gentlemen; renowned country singer Kenny Chesney; and the most legendary fashion designer, Angel Rothe." The announcer said. Kenny and Angel walked out arm in arm.

"So Kenny what do you think of these winners so far?" Angel's soft voice asked. Angel was reading the teleprompter.  
>"Well Angel, I think that they are really great artists, but I tell you one thing." Kenny stopped. Angel looked over at him suddenly. "And what is that Kenny?" Angel asked. Kenny looked at her and then the teleprompter.<p>

"Well, I'd have to say at least old Blake Shelton isn't up for entertainer of the year or I would defiantly not get it." Kenny said. Everyone laughed. "Alright let's see the nominees for Female Vocalist of the Year." Angel said.

The announcer started naming off Miranda Lambert, Taylor Swift, Reba McEntire, Loretta Lynn, Cheryl Crow, and Jewel, "And the winner is…" Both of them looked at it, and then looked up at the audience, "Reba McEntire." They both said together. Everyone stood up and applauded Reba; she came out from backstage, and hugged each of them.

She stood in front of the microphone and gave a slight speech and then they walked of the stage. Angel went and took her seat next to Nightwing, and they continued to enjoy the show. Towards the end of the show they would announce the winner of Entertainer of the Year Award; the whole group prayed that it was Kenny.

"Ladies and Gentlemen; please welcome duo of the year winners Sugarland." The announcer said as the duo Sugarland walked out, Jennifer was carrying the envelope. "Wow what a night this has been am I right Christian?" Jennifer asked.

"I can hardly believe most of this, but now it's time for the Entertainer of the Year Award, and the nominees are?" Christian said and they announced the nominees.

"And the winner is…" There was a pause as they opened the envelope and looked at it, "Kenny Chesney." They both said. Kenny got up from his seat and hugged Angie, then hugged Raven, and hugged Angel. He walked down to the stage steps to accept the award.

"Thank you everyone, um, I want to thank the fans for listening to my music, and supporting me, I want to thank my little sisters Rachael and Angel, without their support I wouldn't have gotten this far, I want to thank my mom, who could not be here tonight, but I know she's watching, I love you all." Kenny said and then walked off the stage. The group was so happy for him. They got up and headed to the after party to meet up with Kenny.

"Congrats Kenny." Angel said as she hugged her brother.

"Thank you Angel, Rachael, all of you I want to thank all of you for being here for me tonight." Kenny said. They continued to walk to the party and have fun. They drank and talked and met other singers and stars. Angie got asked who she was wearing and she answered Angel Rothe. So after that Angel got orders from everyone for her gowns, a combination of hers, Stars, Angie's and defiantly Raven's dresses, everyone loved the designs.

No one was paying attention to Calvin's designs anymore; Angel was on top of the fashion world right now, and her brother was on top of the singing world. Angel was happy to be sharing this moment with Nightwing, Raven was dancing with Beastboy, and Starfire was dancing with Cyborg, Angel was dancing with Nightwing, her eyes boring into his he had his mask off.

Angel was starting to fall in love with Nightwing, she could fell her emotions now, and not her sisters, something was different with Raven, ever since she's been seeing Beastboy, she's been able to show more and more emotion than before she was seeing him.

Angel was happy for her sister, and when Kenny found out that his youngest sister was dating Nightwing, he had to talk with him, "Hey Rich can I talk to you?" Kenny asked. Nightwing nodded his head and they walked to a corner, Angel knew what Kenny was going to say to Nightwing, "okay Rich, I know that you're dating my baby sister; and I'm alright with that, but if you hurt her, I'll make you so sorry that you'll wish you never would have meet any of the Roth siblings." Kenny said. Nightwing smiled.

"Don't worry Kenny; I won't hurt Angel; I love her too much." Nightwing said. He then walked back over to Angel and continued to dance with her.

.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a month since the Awards Ceremony and Nightwing and Angel's relationship is still strong, Raven and Beastboy have admitted that they are dating, as have Starfire and Cyborg. None of them are a fifth wheel, or sixth, whatever you want to call it.

Kenny has released a new album as well, and sent each of them a copy of it signed. Angel's dresses were such a huge hit at the Awards that they ran out of the material for them and to put some on back order. Angel and the Titans are still fighting crime, but Angel has got into wearing a mask to hide her identity as well, Nightwing's new uniform came in about a week after the awards and he's been wearing it since, it's completely black with a blue bird across the chest.

Angel has gotten out of wearing her trench coat all the time, and only wears it in the winter time. Angel's dresses were so popular that she has orders for dresses for next years and for the Grammys as well. She is bound to make a lot of money on this; the money she made on the last dresses she split with Star, and Raven for modeling them for her.  
>Angel and Nightwing are sharing a room, but they have not had sex yet, Angel wants to make sure that what they have is really love, and not lust, Nightwing completely understands; he loves her and will do anything for her.<p>

But at night they can hear the other four going at it, their thinking of putting up thicker walls when they combine their rooms together. Angel is in her study working on some new designs for dresses and outfits; that is until the alarm goes off signaling trouble, she bolts out of her study and down to the common room where Cyborg is bringing up the trouble, it's the idiot control freak.

They took off to stop him he was in a video rental place; just as they showed up he had the clerk trapped behind the counter by the that he brought to life using his remote. Angel used her light to blind him while Nightwing got the remote and they played keep away until Control Freak got tired.

Then they arrested him and Beastboy was looking through the movies, "hey guys movie night." He said. They all looked at each other and rolled their eyes, Beastboy always picks up stupid movies, he grabbed one and the clerk told him to go ahead and take it.

They went back to the tower and got all the snacks together and sat in the common room and watched the movie. Angel was in Nightwing's arms; Raven in Beastboy's, and Star in Cyborg's they were all starting to get freaked out by the movie but continued to watch it. When it was over Angel and Raven looked at each other.

"I have fought ninjas from hell, puss covered monsters and super soldiers, but never in my life have I seen anything that scary." Nightwing said. They were all still stunned, "man that was awesome." He shouted. Everyone agreed, they sat there and discussed how freaky the movie was, even Raven admitted that she was scared, which was a good thing, the last time she didn't she lost her powers, and started creating monster that attacked them in the tower and to stop it she had to admit that she was scared.

They turned the video off and they all went to bed. Angel couldn't believe that Beastboy actually picked out a really good movie. Nightwing and Angel lay in their bed in each other's arms peacefully sleeping when Nightwing's communicator went off. Angel rolled over off of his chest and he answered it quickly so as to not wake Angel up. Little did Nightwing know that Angel was partially awake and could hear what he was saying, "Yea?" He said tiredly,

"Batman what's the matter?...Okay, but…Alright, I'll get the team together, we'll be there tomorrow." Nightwing said. He then rolled over and started to kiss Angel softly to wake her up; "Angel, my love you need to get up," Nightwing said. Angel rolled over.

"Do I have to?" Angel asked. Nightwing nodded his head. "Batman needs our help; we have to go to Gotham." Nightwing said. They got out of bed and started to pack an overnight bag each. They went to the other team member's rooms and woke them up so they can leave to get to Gotham City tomorrow.

Angel went and got Raven up since Raven wouldn't hurt Angel. About twenty minutes later the team was up and in the common room getting whatever they had in the morning that woke them up for their day. Nightwing had a cup of coffee; he loved coffee, Star a bottle of mustard, Raven and Angel herbal tea, Cyborg an energy drink, and Beastboy regular tea.

They drank their drinks and then were on their way, they took the T-Sub since it would be faster. They were about halfway there when they saw something in the water up ahead. They put the engines on quiet and tried to sneak by whoever it was, but it didn't work.

They were only able to get partially by then started to fall under attack. They split the T-Sub up into separate pods and maneuvered around their enemies firing as best as they could. Both Raven and Angel were using their powers against the people following them. Nightwing was using the weapons that Cyborg had put on the T-Sub; as was Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy. Eventually they were able to defeat their enemies and join back together and continued on their way to Gotham City.

Once they got there Nightwing led the way to where Batman's docks were for the batcave. They came up from under water and Batman was there to meet them; they all got out of the T-Sub and onto dry land. Nightwing walked up towards Batman and was greeted by a handshake, "Thank you for coming on such short notice Nightwing." Batman said. Nightwing nodded his head as the team walked up closer to them.

"Batman, this is Raven…." Nightwing started but was unable to finish his words because Batman interrupted his sentence. "Raven Roth, from Azarath, powers are telepathy, reading minds, and teleporting." Batman said shaking her hand; Raven nodded her head.

He then looked at the green man standing beside her, "Beastboy, Earthling, born with shape-shifting abilities." Batman said. Beastboy nodded his head, "Starfire; Princess of Tameran, powers are star bolts, super strength, and eye beams." Star nodded her head, "Cyborg, Earthling, in an accident, and was rebuilt as partially robotic." Cyborg nodded his head.

Batman looked at Angel who was standing next to Nightwing, "and you are?" Batman asked. Angel looked at him.  
>"I'm known as Eagle." Angel said. Batman nodded his head; telling her to continue on, "I'm the exact opposite of Raven, my powers are light not dark, I am Azarathian born, I have telepathy, mind reading, teleporting, healing, and control over the elements." Angel added.<p>

Batman continued to nod his head; he then looked at Nightwing. "A new recruit?" Batman asked. Nightwing nodded his head, "I understand that you're secret identity you're a famous fashion designer?" Batman asked. Angel nodded her head.

Batman nodded, "You have some very unique designs if you are who I'm thinking about." He added. Angel nodded her head. "Yes, I sold out of the last line." Angel said to him, "we had to put some on back order." She added. Batman nodded. "Yes I know, I tried to get a dress for a girlfriend of mine, but even with my name I had to wait." Batman said. Angel looked surprised. "I am sorry for that; I'll tell my assistant to make whatever orders you want go through right then and there." Angel said. Batman nodded his head.

"Thank you Eagle." He said. Nightwing walked up closer. "What's the problem in Gotham Batman?" Nightwing asked. Batman looked at him and then walked over to the computers, and brought up the city. The Titans followed him. The city looked like a ghost town, "what happened?" Nightwing asked.

"The villains have joined forces, and I tried my damnedest to defend the city on my own but couldn't, even my new apprentice was not enough; he was kidnapped by them and they have been sending me bits and pieces of him at a time. Nightwing you were my first apprentice and I need your help, you and the titans." Batman said. Nightwing nodded his head.

"What's the plan?" Nightwing asked. At that time they could see the bat signal, "it's a trap Batman." Nightwing stated the obvious. Batman nodded his head. "I know, you guys will hang back and we'll surprise them." Batman's emotionless voice said. The Titans nodded their heads and they all took off. Each of the Titans were on different roofs watching Batman's back.

Angel looked to the side and saw men sneaking in the shadows to set the trap for him. Angel looked at Raven and she nodded her head, together the two of them made it so that the villains had no backup. Batman was up on the roof of the police station where the Bat signal was located. Then the villain known as Poison Ivy walked out of the shadows,

"Ivy I should have known that you did this." Batman said. "What can I say Bats your my kind of man." Ivy said. From the top of the roofs the Titans could see all the villains were sneaking up. Nightwing looked at Batman waiting for the signal that they decided on long ago for when one of them was in trouble; only Nightwing knew what the sign was.

The villains reached the roof of the police station Batman looked around and made his face as straight as he could. He knew that Nightwing was waiting with the Titans to get into battle; but he wanted to wait he didn't want to risk their lives if he didn't have to, not with what happened to his last apprentice; who oddly enough went by Robin as well; in the distance Nightwing saw a familiar figure and knew that it was friend not foe.

The villains started to attack Batman and he gave the signal. Nightwing nodded and the Titans jumped down and surrounded the villains as did the new figure. They all stared to fight the villains, Nightwing had the Joker, Cyborg had Mr. Freeze; Starfire was taking on the Riddler; Beastboy had Penguin; Raven had Poison Ivy; Angel had Catwoman; Batman was fighting with the new figure against Two-face; the villains were ran off, they retreated to lick their wounds; the figure came out into the light and was revealed to be Batgirl.

Nightwing was surprised that she could still fit into her uniform, "Robin you've grown up." Batgirl said, "and changed your uniform I see." Batgirl said. Nightwing looked at her and then remember that things would have never worked out between the two of them, because she cheated on him with Batman the first time he went away to college; which explains why he left the duo and created his own team in Jump City; besides he's happy with Angel.

"It's Nightwing now Batgirl." Nightwing said. Batgirl nodded her head and then looked to the rest of the heroes that were there, "this is Eagle, Raven, Starfire, Beastboy, and Cyborg; and together we make the Titans." Nightwing said. Batgirl nodded her head. Batman walked up to the woman. "Thank you for the help Batgirl, but I thought that you weren't going to be doing this anymore." Batman asked. Batgirl nodded her head.

"I did, but I couldn't let you face them alone Batman." She answered. Batman walked up to her and gave her a hug, which she returned graciously. "Thank you for coming back." Batman said and they all went back to the batcave. Once there they all went upstairs and changed into civilian clothing. Raven put one of Angel's outfit designs on and so did Starfire and Angel; as did the boys.

Nightwing and Angel took their masks off to blend in just in case a guest stopped by. They all walked back downstairs to see two people standing in the study talking. "Guys, this is Barbara, and my real name is Bruce." Batman said. Angel stepped forward. "Angel, Rachael, Victor, Kori and Gar." Angel said knowing that they already knew Nightwing's true name. Barbara walked up to Angel. "Your Angel Rothe right?" She asked. Angel nodded her head.

"Yes I am." Angel answered. "Oh wow, I'm meeting _the_ Angel; I have tried to get one of your designs but was always pushed to the side for an order." Barbara said. Angel looked horrified. "Well that just won't due; when we get back to Jump City I'll call my assistant and have some special designs made for you." Angel said. Barbara smiled. "Thank you Angel, I love your designs." Barbara said. They sat in the study trying to figure out what to do about all of the villains.

It's been a month and the Titans have returned back to Jump City after helping Batman, Batgirl decided to stay there with him; apparently, the two of them have a thing. Angel has sent in a number of designs to her assistant to have made and has also told her to make Bruce Wayne's orders up when he calls them in, and to create a line of outfits and send them to Barbara Gordon.

She is now in her study working on the fall line. As far as she knows Nightwing is in his office trying to track down Slade; everyone knows that Nightwing has an obsession with catching Slade. Raven is up on the roof meditating Starfire is out in the city with Beastboy and Cyborg. Angel's phone goes off, "Angel." She says when she answers it.

_"Miss Angel, I have received the designs for your new line, are you sure that you want these designs done, they are not you normal dark colors?" _Marni said. Angel rolled her eyes; she then picked up a copy of one of the outfits.  
>"Marni; those are for the spring line next year, the fall line is still the dark colors, the spring line is dark, but not as dark." Angel said. There was a pause on the other end. <em>"Alright miss Angel; I'll have them made."<em> Marni said.

Angel then hung up the phone and went back to work. Just then hands were covering her eyes she smiled, it had to be Nightwing he was the only one with lock code to her study aside from her. She turned around and looked but it was not him. "Who are you?" Angel asked. The silhouette of the person grinned. "Do not fear Angel, I will not hurt you, I'm here to warn you, soon the alarm will go off and it will be Slade attacking Jump City; Nightwing will go and get separated from the group, he'll be injured badly, so badly there will be only one way to save him; then I shall come back and save him." The person's voice said, it was a man's voice.

"Who are you, why do you tell me this?" Angel asked. The man walked up closer to her; he had long blonde hair and crimson red eyes. "I tell you this to prepare you, and so that you won't fight me from helping him, when I save him he'll be stronger, faster, and he'll have powers that you and your family could only dream of, one condition is that he'll have to drink human blood." The man said.

Angel gasped; she now knew that he was talking about. "You're a vampire, you're going to turn him into a vampire aren't?" Angel asked. The man then slowly nodded his head. Angel couldn't believe this, "what is your name?" Angel asked another question.

"My name is not important right now. Go; the alarm will go off soon." The man said and then disappeared, and sure enough the alarm went off. Angel bolted out of her study and met everyone else at the monitor; only Nightwing was not there. "Come on Titans we have to go." Cyborg said, when Nightwing was not around he was the next in command.

They took off into the city to were the trouble was. Angel was worried about Nightwing beings he wasn't with them, and after the warning she got just earlier. Slade was not around but his robots were everywhere; the team then started to fight them, using their separate gifts against the robots.

Meanwhile on the other side of town in a cemetery Nightwing was standing in front of his families' headstones; today is the fifteenth anniversary since they were killed; and every year on this date he goes and visits their graves. His mother, father, and brother; the family was once known as the 'Flying Grayson's' He always thought that there was more he could have done to save his family; but it happened so fast that he didn't have time to react.

His only living relative took him in, his uncle, then dropped him off a cliff; where he should have died but didn't; somehow he survived to this day he doesn't remember how he survived, but he was walking slowly on the edge of the road when a car stopped and picked him up; Bruce then adopted him, and took him under his wing; he then became Robin; and just recently became Nightwing; "I miss you guys; I hope that I have made you proud of me." Nightwing said he was kneeled down in front of his mother's grave.

"How touching; for fifteen years you have come here." A disturbing voice said. Nightwing looked up and saw Red X standing there. He got up off of his feet prepared to fight him, Red X got into his fighting stance, "Come on Nightwing, you know you can't win against me; I'm the better fighter." Red X's cruel voice said. Nightwing ran to him with his fists ready to make contact, but Red X moved out of the way and countered with a hard kick to Nightwing's ribs, a loud crack could be heard as at least two of his ribs were broken.

Nightwing backed away trying to take deep breaths, but found it hard to accomplish, apparently one of the broken ribs punctured his lung. Nightwing looked at Red X in time to get a fist in his face; he fell back onto the ground. Red X walked up to him with his bow staff out he pressed a button on it and one end became pointed like a spear.

He lifted it up and then plunged it down; it entered Nightwing's body just above his stomach, and pierced part of his heart. Red X laughed and left leaving Nightwing there to die alone. Nightwing could slowly feel his life slipping away, he felt cold, like freezing cold. He moved his arm to reach his tracker and pressed the button that let the others know that he needed help immediately. Raven and Angel collapsed onto the floor of the building they were at holding their lower chests. Beastboy ran up to Raven to make sure she was alright.

Cyborg and Starfire ran up to Angel to check on her. Raven looked at Angel and Angel knew what was wrong, Nightwing needed help, about that time their communicators went off. Angel vanished into thin air heading to where Nightwing was. Raven then stood up with Beastboy's help and looked at the others, "Nightwing needs our help; come on." Raven said. They all got into the T-car and drove off. Angel reappeared in front of cemetery gates; she turned and walked in looking for Nightwing.

She heard voices talking so she followed them she turned a corner and saw the blonde man from earlier bent over Nightwing feeding from him, and then biting into his own wrist and giving him the blood, Angel could feel the change in the air; the power that was coming to Nightwing; it was very strong stronger then the man that had created him. The man stood up and turned to see Angel standing there, "I told you this would be the only way to save him, take him home, and for god's sake please keep him out of the sun." the man said as he left. Angel ran up to Nightwing and put his head on her lap.

"Nightwing are you okay?" Angel asked aloud; she knew not to expect an answer, "hold on the others are on their way Night." Angel added. Just then she heard the unmistakable sound of Cyborg's car; the T-car. Then she heard footsteps from the other Titans running to find them. Cyborg kneeled down when he found them. "Is he?" Cyborg asked. Angel shook her head. "No, but he needs help, I have to take him back to the tower before the sun comes up." Angel said.

As soon as Angel said that Raven knew what was happening to Nightwing, and that's when she felt the power level coming from him; she knew that he was becoming a vampire. Angel help Cyborg pick him up and they started to carry him to the car, "It'll be faster if I teleport him, Cy." Angel said. Cyborg look at the sky and saw that dawn was close he nodded his head.

Angel laid her hand on Nightwing and teleported the two of them into their room where the curtains were black; Angel drew the curtains closed and looked back at Nightwing lying on the bed. She walked up to him and laid her hand on his chest but there was no heartbeat. "I don't know when you'll wake up Night, but I hope it's soon I don't like seeing you like this." Angel said.

She lay down beside him and laid her hand on his chest she could feel his body getting colder as they laid there; soon she drifted off to sleep lying beside him. Later that day she opened her eyes and looked over; Nightwing was still out. She got up and went down to the kitchen to make some herbal tea. Raven followed her in there. "Good morning Angel." Raven said. Angel looked up and got a mug for Raven to make her a mug of herbal tea as well.

"Good morning Rachael." Angel said. She handed the mug to Raven and they sat down at the table. "How's Nightwing." Raven asked. Angel looked at her. "He's still out, but you know what he is becoming, I hope that he can learn to accept himself." Angel said; "because now that I have him I can't think of life without him." She added, the other three members walked into the common room and Cyborg was fighting with Beastboy over what to have for breakfast as usual.

Angel finished her tea and went back to her room; Nightwing hadn't moved from his position on the bed. Angel heard a knock on the door and quickly answered it so not to disturb Nightwing in coming back to them, "Falcon what are you doing here?" Angel was surprised to see her brother there. "I felt the power surge; and followed it here, what happen to Nightwing?" He asked. Sensing what was happening to him. Angel looked back at Nightwing and then walked out of the room and towards the medical wing.

"He was badly injured during a battle, and a man had to turn him in order to save him." Angel answered as Falcon followed her. Falcon was surprised. "You mean into a vampire." He whispered. Angel nodded her head. They continued to walk to the medical wing, Angel was going to grab some of her blood for him to feed from when he awoke, she had seen what a newborn vampire is like when they first awake.

She grabbed a couple of bags of blood and headed back to their room. She walked in and saw Nightwing stirring. She knew it was only a matter of time now. In a flash of black light a being appeared, she turned a little startled it was the blonde man that had changed Nightwing. "Any time now and he'll come back." The man said.

He walked up closer to Nightwing and started patting him on the cheek, "come sleepy head it's time to wake up." He said. Nightwing opened his eyes and they were blood red instead of their normal color of ice blue. Nightwing looked up at him. "Where's Angel?" He asked. Angel walked up to the bed with the bags of blood in her hand. "I'm here Nightwing." Angel said. She sat on the side of the bed and handed him the bags of blood, "Here you need this." Her soft voice said. Nightwing looked down in his hands and saw the bags, he then tore open one of the bags and drank it down.

"What happened to me?" Nightwing asked. Angel looked from him to the stranger, and then back to Nightwing. "Night; you were injured badly in a battle; the only way to save you was for this man to turn you into what he is…..into a vampire." Angel said softly and slowly. Nightwing looked at the man. "Do you have a name?" Nightwing asked him. The man nodded his head. "Yes, one that I have not gone by in centuries; but you can call me Curtis." The man answered. Angel wrapped her arms around Nightwing's neck happy to see him alive; happy to see him happy.

Nightwing wrapped his arms around Angel and hugged her tightly. He smelled the blood running threw her veins and pushed her back. He grabbed the other bag of blood and drank it down; he then got up off the bed and walked over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. He saw his eyes crimson red, he opened his mouth and saw his canines were longer than normal and pointed; he saw his body was more muscular, he turned to them. "Is there anything we can do about the eyes?" Nightwing asked. The man known as Curtis handed him a pair of dark black sunglasses, and then handed him new clothes, "what's this?" he asked.

"If you go out wearing that every vampire will laugh their heads off at you." He said. Nightwing looked at Angel, "it's alright, there her designs." He added. Nightwing took the clothes and went into the bathroom and changed into them.  
>"How long are you going to remain here?" Angel asked of Curtis. Curtis looked at her softly. "I am Nightwing's sire now, I'm his link to the history and rules of our people; I'll remain by his side until he no longer needs me here." Curtis said. Angel nodded her head.<p>

"I didn't mean to sound rude, I was hoping you would say something like that, I do not know much about your people; and wouldn't be able to help him adjust to this." Angel said softly. Curtis nodded his head. "I understand Angel; I am an elder on the vampire council." Curtis said. At that time the door opened and Nightwing stepped out; the outfit looked amazing on him. He was wearing black leather pants with a black shirt on, black boots with silver tip, a silver and black belt on his pants holding some weapons, with a long black trench coat on, Angel's design looked great on him, considering when she created the outfit she had him in mind.

"Well Angel what do you think?" Nightwing asked. Angel got up from the bed and walked right up to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. When she pulled away Nightwing was lucky he didn't have to breathe anymore, "I'll take that as you like it." Nightwing said, Angel smiled and nodded her head. Nightwing put the glasses on to hide his eyes, he grabbed Angel's hand and they walked out of the room with Curtis following them. They walked into the common room and saw Beastboy and Cyborg having a fight over what to fix for dinner either meat or tofu.

"No one likes that tofu stuff ya grass stain." Cyborg said before he noticed that Nightwing and Angel had walked in. He looked at them and smiled, "well look who has come back to the land of the living." Cyborg said. Raven walked up to them and smiled at Nightwing and Angel. Nightwing went and sat on the couch in the common room Angel with him.  
>"Friend Nightwing perhaps we could go to a seeing of the moving of pictures on the big screen this night." Starfire asked. Nightwing looked her and then to Angel.<p>

"Sorry Star but I fell like staying here right now." Nightwing answered. Starfire nod her head but the rest of the team decided to go out for the night. Angel looked at Nightwing and then to Curtis. "Nightwing, there are some things you need to know." Curtis said. Nightwing nodded his head telling him to continue on, "there are other things that walk this earth besides vampires." Curtis said. Nightwing looked at him, "witches, werewolves, angels, zombies, are very much real, werewolves do not like our kind." Curtis added. Nightwing nodded his head; he then got up off of the couch. "I feel restless." Nightwing said. Curtis nodded his head.

"That is because Vampires must move around during the night." Curtis said, "It is our nature." Curtis added. Angel walked up to Nightwing and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Why don't we go out on the town?" Angel asked. Nightwing looked down at her. "Sorry Ange but right now I just want to be alone." Nightwing said then kissed her and left out of the tower. Angel looked at Curtis. "We should find him, he could get in trouble." Curtis said. Angel nodded her head, then they both disappeared out of the tower.

Nightwing was on his R-cycle driving at unsafe speeds through the city of Jump; he was use to driving this fast being a hero and occasionally having to chase the villains down. He could feel something watching him while he drove he looked around him but didn't see anything. Then suddenly he was knocked off of his bike, he got up quickly and looked around to see what had knocked him down, but didn't see anything.

Then he heard a growling behind him. He turned and saw a creature walk out of the shadows; this creature had hair everywhere, it had a long snout, claws, and sharp feet; it looked like an animal, but it walked on its two hind legs just like a human, one word entered Nightwing's mind, werewolf. Nightwing got in his fighting stance trying to remember what the movies said killed werewolves, silver, but he doesn't have any silver, his hand went into the inside of his jacket and there he felt a gun, hopefully Curtis saw fit to put silver bullets in it.

Nightwing took it out and aimed for the werewolves head; he pulled the trigger three times and the werewolf fell to the ground. Nightwing walked up to his bike and in a flash of dark light Curtis was standing in front of him, in a flash of bright light Angel was there. Angel looked around the area and saw the werewolf as did Curtis, "I see that you have met a werewolf." Curtis said. Nightwing nodded. "He started it; he knocked me off the bike." Nightwing said. Curtis nodded his head.

"He had it coming." Curtis said. Nightwing gave a smirk. He looked at Angel and blew a kiss at her and then drove off on his bike. Angel stood there and watched as he left. She then looked at Curtis. "Let's go for a walk." Curtis said as he held his arm out for Angel to take; Angel slipped her hand in the crook of Curtis' arm and they walked around. They headed towards a bar that Curtis has gone to for centuries. Angel walked in with him and it was incredible. Everyone noticed her and they crowded around her wanting her autograph and some designs of hers. Curtis got pushed out of the way so he walked up to the bar and got a glass of blood O+ type.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightwing was continuing to drive on his bike and the only thing he could think of was finding Slade and dealing with him once and for all. He used his new senses to track Slade down he followed his scent to the outskirts of Jump City where there was really nothing but warehouses there. He stopped his bike a few miles away so he could sneak up on Slade; he ran up to the fence and decided to test his new abilities as a vampire, so he jumped over the fence, but, he jumped so high he landed on the roof of one of the warehouses.

He decided to test and see what sorts of different gifts that vampires had, he lowered himself on the building and looked in a window and saw Sladebots; Slade's robots, with one thought they were destroyed, he then jumped to the next building and looked in a window and saw that it was clear he climbed in the window and started to walk towards the door when he heard voices, he knew those voices, it was Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth; HIVE academy students. He looked around the doorframe and noticed that they were just standing there talking.

In a flash he was in front of them; they noticed him and thought that he was just crazy and decided to fight against him, but he was too fast for them; soon they were knocked out, he continued towards the door they were outside of, he could smell Slade in there, he opened the door and walked in. Slowly he made his way into the room, "And here I thought that I was read of you." Slade's voice said from the shadows, but Nightwing saw exactly where he was, Nightwing gave a smirk. "What can I say Slade, I'm like a bad penny I keep turning up." Nightwing said; in a flash Slade was disturbed that Nightwing had moved so fast.

Nightwing was in front of Slade and was beating him to a pulp. He was getting his revenge, he saw in his mind's eye Slade plunging that spear like thing through him, he saw all the evil things Slade had done to him, but most importantly Nightwing saw a small boy of the age nine being held up by the throat by a man over a cliff, and then the man let him go laughing all the while and walked away. Nightwing saw his uncle letting go of him and letting him fall down the gorge of the cliff hitting every sharp rock on the way down. Nightwing saw Slade holding him by the throat and then letting him go and letting fall and tumble down the cliff.

When Slade was almost dead Nightwing was done and left him there broken and beaten. Nightwing went to the closest window and jumped out, seeing that he could fly, he flew to his bike he landed and saw Angel standing there with Curtis, "Hey guys what's going on?" Nightwing asked at that time there was nothing but flames in the distance. Angel looked. "Did you have anything to do with those flames?" Angel asked. Nightwing shook his head; technically he wasn't lying he didn't have anything to do with the flames directly.

Angel flew into the sky and went towards the flames to use her power of nature and make it rain hard in that spot to put the flames out. When she landed she was in a different area then she hand been with Nightwing and Curtis. She looked around where she was; she didn't know Jump City all that well and could easily get lost being on her own. She took out her communicator; "Night I need directions, I'm lost." Angel said softly in the communicator when Nightwing's face appeared. "I'm on my way what do you see around you?" Nightwing asked. Angel rolled her eyes slightly.

"Buildings, and…." Then her communicator went dead. It smashed onto the ground Angel turned behind her to see what had done that and saw none other than Slade standing there behind her. He grinned evilly at her.  
>"So the little birdy is lost." His cruel voice said and Angel started backing away from him but bumped into his robots. She looked around her; she could try to fight her way out, but knew that she would lose her energy fast and facing this meaning robots and Slade. Slade nodded to one of the robots who hit her in the back of the head and she fell to the ground out cold. Slade picked her up and carried her away and into another warehouse.<p>

Nightwing watched Angel; the love of his life take off in the sky to stop the flames from getting worse, he saw it raining hard in the distance and saw her lower herself onto the ground, but she was not where he was; he knew that she didn't know Jump City that well and could easily get lost out her on her own, he started towards the flames to find her just then his communicator went off, "Night I need directions, I'm lost." He heard Angel's soft voice. He rolled his eyes before he answered.

"I'm on my way what do you see around you?" He asked. He saw Angel roll her eyes slightly but let it go. "Buildings, and…." Then her picture disappeared. Nightwing's eyes went wide and started to run faster to find her. "Angel, Angel?" Nightwing yelled as loud as he could. By the time he could feel her presence it was faint it was obvious to him that she was kidnapped, and he smell who it was that had taken her; he knew that it was Slade. He vowed right there to end Slade's life it was the last thing he did; just for the simple fact that he had taken Nightwing's love.

Nightwing smelled Angel's scent of roses and jasmine and followed it he was going to save her, but first he needs to call the team and tell them and have them come and help, "Cy are you there?" Nightwing asked. Cyborg came up on the communicator. "Yo Night what's up?" Cyborg asked. Nightwing looked down. "Angel has been kidnapped by Slade lock onto my signal and come and help to get her, bring the team with you." Nightwing said.

Cyborg nodded his head and the connection was lost Nightwing then continued to follow Angel's scent to another warehouse. _'What is with Slade and warehouses?'_ Nightwing thought to himself. He walked into the warehouse and smelled for Angel, he caught her scent and followed it straight back. Angel came to and was tied to a stone slab laying down she moved her head from side to side to figure out what to do.

She could see that she was in a dark room, but with her being half Demon she can see in the dark as clear as day; she saw no one there and decided now was the time to get out of here. She started to sit up but her arms were stopped she looked above her and saw that she was bound to the slab; Slade was smarter than she thought considering that she was bound by rope and not metal.

Angel tried to figure out what to do but remained calm, and confident that even if she couldn't get out on her own that the team and Nightwing would be there to get her. She felt a dark presence on the other side of the door and had a feeling that it was Slade. The door opened and they walked up to her, and that's when she saw him, it was a woman that was about a femine Nightwing's build, but she was in a black outfit with a red gemmed design on it. She knew who it was; it was the thief Gem that Raven told her about.

She looked at her strangely and she reminded her of a femine Nightwing, "It's okay Eagle, I'm here to help you, shhh, it's alright." Gem said and untied her arms and then her legs. She sat up and Gem held on to her and pressed a button on her the side of her belt and they were gone, they reappeared in a different warehouse. She continued to stare at her. "Thank you Gem." Angel said in her soft voice. Gem looked at her strangely. "You knew it was me?" She asked; Angel nodded her head, "and you still came with me? Why?" She asked. Angel gave a slight smile.

"Because you remind me of someone I love." Angel said, "And I can sense the good in you." Angel added as explanation as to why she went with her. She gave a slight smile. "Well your boyfriend wouldn't agree that I'm good." Gem said. Angel smiled. "I know how they can." Angel said. Gem nodded her head. Angel continued to think what was running through her mind, "If you could, go and get me some material, and sowing things out of my study at the tower, I can create you a new uniform and you come up with a new name, and simple as that we'll just tell them that rescued me from Slade." Angel said.

Gem nodded her head and disappeared and reappeared holding several items from Angel's study. She went straight to work; she already had an idea of what to make for her. It took her a total of three days to finish the uniform when she was done it was black with crossbones on the upper chest. She handed it to Gem and she went and tried it on and came back out it fit her nicely.

Angel walked around her making little adjustments here and there, she then handed her a mask like hers and Nightwing's. She turned away from her and pulled her mask off and put the new one on and turned to face her again and Angel smiled softly to herself, "Now Belyndah we are ready for you to claim to have rescued me." Angel said as she smiled at her. Gem wrapped her hand around Angel's waist and disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the common room where she quickly let go of her and she was punched in the face and landed on the floor holding her face and looking at who punched her.

Angel walked up to Nightwing and gave him her pleading look that said please let me talk. Nightwing nodded his head, "This is Belyndah, she rescued me; Nightwing she's good I can sense it." Angel explained. Nightwing looked at him and then to Angel. He then reached down and helped the woman up. "My apologies Belyndah, I thought that you were the one that kidnapped Eagle." Nightwing said. The man nodded.

"It's quite alright, damn you hit hard though." The woman said. Angel looked at her in the light and saw that she had long jet black hair just like Nightwing's; she was of the femine build of Nightwing, muscular. She then went into her mind and found a secret there, there is no way. she survived the accident, she would have to get a blood sample and test it against Nightwing's.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Raven walked up and asked. Belyndah shook her head at her comment, "Then you shall stay here with us, we have plenty of room, think of it has a thank you for rescuing Eagle." She added. The rest of the team nodded. Angel and Nightwing showed her to the spare rooms on that floor up above was Cyborgs and Starfire's rooms, above them was Beastboy and Raven's rooms and on the next floor up was Angel's and Nightwing's room. Angel and Nightwing walked up to their room and got ready for bed Angel was tired it had been a long few days to her.

"She seems oddly familiar to me." Nightwing said. Angel looked at him strangely. _'She should she's your twin.'_ Angel thought to herself. They laid down, "I tried so hard to find you Angel." Nightwing said. Angel gave a weak smile.  
>"I know, and you would have eventually, but Belyndah just found me first." Angel answered. Nightwing nodded his head. They laid there in each other's arms and instantly fell to sleep.<p>

The next night Nightwing woke up with Angel beside him. He felt a presence in their room, but soon recognized it as Curtis' presence. Nightwing sat up and let Angel sleep, he got out of the bed and walked to put his new uniform on and then walked in the dark corner where Curtis was, "what do you want?" Nightwing asked calmly. Curtis just smiled and looked towards Angel.

"I'm glad that you found her, but you should know that you love will be tested to the end, she will be trying to help you fight and she'll get hit and die, just a fair warning to you Night." Curtis said. Nightwing had a shocked looked on his face. Nightwing looked at Angel and then back to Curtis. "There has to be a way to save her from dying even if it does happen." Nightwing said. Curtis nodded his head.

"Oh there is, but are you willing to do it?" Curtis said. Just then Nightwing nodded his head and knew what Curtis was talking about, turning Angel into a vampire. "I love her Curtis, and I want her with me always." Nightwing said. Curtis nodded his head. "I have to go the council is meeting tonight." Curtis said. Angel laid in the bed and listened to what they had said to each other. Curtis was warning Nightwing just like he had warned her.

She didn't know when this was going to happen, but she knew that she would take it just so that she can stay with Nightwing. She knew that she loved him and always would for all eternity. Angel sensed Nightwing in the bathroom so she teleported herself to raven's room. She gently woke her sister, "Raven, Raven it's Angel." Angel said. Raven woke up. "Angel it's early what's the matter?" Raven asked tiredly. Angel sat on the edge of Raven's bed.

"Raven I don't know what to do, Nightwing is going to have to choose, either let me die in an attack or to turn me to a vampire." Angel said. Raven shot up in the bed. "How do you know this, Angel?" Raven asked. Angel looked down at the floor remembering what she heard Curtis tell Nightwing. "I was pretending to sleep while I heard Nightwing talking to Curtis, he told Nightwing that I would be injured in an attack and he would either have to turn me into a vampire, or watch me die." Angel said to her twin sister. Raven looked around her room not knowing what to do.

It's been a month since Nightwing was turned into a vampire, and Angel captured by Slade and rescued by Belyndah, Angel is still designing outfits and dresses, Belyndah has remained at the tower and has been hanging out with everyone in it, even Raven who is not much for hanging out, well wasn't one for it, since she started seeing Beastboy she's lightened up a bit; Angel is very happy for her sister. Nightwing has been learning things from Curtis, and has asked that Angel be present every time for support.

Which she has no problem with she'd do anything to support him any way she can; right now though she is in her study, her escape from things. She hears the door slid open and knows that it's Nightwing; he walks up to her and places soft kisses on her neck, slowly she starts to melt into the kisses, "come with me upstairs onto the roof." Nightwing whispers in her ear. She stands up with in a moment's notice and walks with him up the stairs and onto the roof, the sun was starting to set Nightwing had a little picnic set up on the roof facing the sunset.

He led Angel to the blanket and she sat down, "Angel I love you and there is something I want to ask you." Nightwing said. Angel was in shock at the sight before her all she could do was nod; telling him to continue on, "Angel I love you, you're beautiful, you're spirited, you're valiantly brave; you're everything I've ever wanted in a woman; will you do me the honor and make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" Nightwing asked as he slid a ring on her finger. Angel smiled and had tears in her eyes.

"Nightwing, I don't what to say; yes of course Ill marry you." Angel said. She gave him a hug and kissed him full on the lips, "Night there is something that I have to tell you." Angel said. Nightwing nodded his head telling her to continue, "Night I ran a blood test, more like a DNA test, Belyndah is your sister." Angel said slowly as she took out the paper with the results of the test and handed it to Nightwing. Nightwing looked at it he was in complete shock. He thought that his twin sister was killed when his family was killed.

He read the paper and couldn't believe what it said; the test said that Belyndah was his sister, Reginia. Nightwing looked at Angel, she gave a weak smile, "I know that you thought that she died when your family did, but apparently she didn't." Angel said. "Why did you suspect that she was my sister?" Nightwing asked her softly. Angel looked away from him ashamed; Nightwing positioned his hand on her chin gently and moved it to face him. Angel forced her eyes to look at him.

"I…When she rescued me from Slade I thought it was you until she spoke to me, she teleported us to a warehouse before bringing me to the tower, she said that we should stay here in case Slade's forces try to catch me again so that away we wouldn't put you guys in danger, she always avoided my eyes when talking to me, I had this feeling that I should know her, so I entered her mind and saw her memories, memories that were the same ones that you had when your parents were killed." Angel answered him Nightwing looked at her intently listening to her story.

Angel looked away from Nightwing with her head hung down in shame. Nightwing brought her head up to look at him again. "Angel why are you looking away like you're ashamed of this?" Nightwing asked her. Angel looked into his eyes. "Because of two reasons, one I kept this from you for a month and two in order to get a sample of her blood I had to use my powers on her." Angel said. Nightwing looked back into her eyes softly. "Angel it's alright, don't feel ashamed of that." Nightwing said to her, he then leaned in close to her and kissed her; Angel kissed him back softly at first and then more fiercely, more passionately.

They laid back on the blanket Nightwing on top of Angel and running his hands up and down her body, all she could think about is how good it felt; Nightwing heard voices and looked up Angel looked at him and smiled in a flash they were in their room, on their bed. Nightwing looked down at her and smiled before he continued to kiss her. Slowly he placed his hands under her shirt and began to rub her breasts with his hands; while continuing to kiss her lips, and kisses along her neck.

He pulled his lips away from her neck and pulled her shirt off of her then replaced his lips to her mouth while reaching behind her and undoing her bra his lips moved from her lips and placed light feathered kisses down her neck and chest until he came to her breasts and placed his mouth around one of her erect nipples and began to suck on it, while rubbing his fingers over the other one; all Angel could do was moan and arch up into him. He continued his assault on her breasts and nipples.

"I guess now is a bad time." A voice said from the door. They stopped and looked to see who it was. Nightwing moved so that he was blocking any view of Angel's breasts. Angel reached over and grabbed her cover shirt and put it on. She got up and walked into the bathroom to calm down. Nightwing turned the bedroom lamp on to cast shadows in the corners. "What is it that you want, Curtis?" Nightwing asked. Curtis walked up closer to him. "Just to ask you if you have been having strange dreams?" Curtis said.

Nightwing looked at him with a look that said that couldn't wait a few minutes, "It's important I must know." Curtis answered his look and then looked towards the bathroom where he felt Angel trying to relax in a hot shower. "Yes I have been, why?" Nightwing answered. Curtis looked down at the floor. "The prophecy is coming true, you were the first sign." Curtis said. Nightwing looked at him strangely. "Alright well we can discuss this later please." Nightwing said. Curtis looked towards the bathroom and nodded his head and left their room. Nightwing closed and locked the door and then went and stripped out of his clothes and climbed into the shower with Angel.

After their 'shower' Nightwing and Angel reemerged from their room and walked down to the common room holding hands when they walked in they saw all the titans there with Curtis Angel went into the kitchen to get a cup of tea while Nightwing sat on the couch waiting for her. Curtis looked at him from time to time thinking of how to explain the prophecy to him. When there was a shatter from the kitchen Nightwing ran into the kitchen to see Angel bent over a glass trying to pick it up. Nightwing bent down and helped her pick up the glass; that is until she cut her hand on a big piece of glass.

Nightwing sat back on his hunches and watched the blood run from the deep wound. Angel noticed this and healed her hand and put what was left of the blood to Nightwing's mouth. Nightwing smiled slightly and licked the blood from her hand. They continued to pick the glass up and then walked into the common room, they sat on the couch and watched as Beastboy and Cyborg played the game station. At that time the alarm went off signaling trouble. Cyborg put their game on pause and brought up the trouble on the computer, "it's a couple of newbies in town, let's go make them feel welcomed." Cyborg said. Everyone nodded and took off.

Even Curtis left with them to fight against the new villains. They got to the skyscraper where the trouble was at; it was a couple of vampires apparently. Nightwing gave them a warning, but they wouldn't listen the strongest of them went up to the top of the building Nightwing followed leaving the rest of the team to face the others. Angel was too worried about Nightwing so after she knocked on of the vampires out she went after Nightwing and the other vampire. She landed on the top of the building behind Nightwing and noticed that he was alright, but he moved before she could even know what was going on, all she felt was a piercing of her skin as she looked down there was a hole in her stomach from where the villain's attack had gone through her.

She fell over the building falling to the ground but was caught by Cyborg he laid her down gently on the ground Nightwing ran up to her and looked her over, he then looked up at Curtis and Raven they both nodded their heads.  
>"Angel, I can save you, but do you want it?" Nightwing asked. Angel couldn't talk, but she nodded her head slightly. Nightwing leaned down and bit into his wrist and placed it to her mouth she drank the blood as if she would never drink anything else again.<p>

Once Nightwing pulled his arm away she started to scream out in pain as her body and organs died, then she was silent as her body's features changed; after a few minutes she opened her eyes and they were no longer amethyst, but amethyst mixed with ice blue and crimson red, her violet hair was in tighter ringlets than before, her skin paler and smother than before, she was beautiful Nightwing was in shock at the change that came over her; Angel sat up and looked at Nightwing in his crimson red eyes and smiled as she did there was the barest hint of fangs in her teeth.

Nightwing stood up and helped Angel stand. Her wound was completely healed and her body was glowing with a golden like aura. Nightwing kissed her fully on the lips and thankful that he was able to save her. From the sky a figured landed in the shadows. They walked into the light and they knew him to be a friend a family member by the name of Falcon as was his code name. He looked at Angel and knew what had happened to her knew that she was no longer the half demon sister he grew up with, but instead she was now a full blooded vampire. A demon has never been made a vampire before, and now one stood in front of him and it was his own sister.

"Angel, are you alright?" Falcon asked. Angel nodded her head softly, all this time she did not speak a word afraid of what her voice sounded like now. It could be soft and angelic like it used to be, or it could be a little scratchy. Angel knew one thing for sure; she had a burning in her throat. Raven read her mind and looked to Curtis who had a bag of blood on him, he tossed it to Angel who opened it and drank it down. The blood in the bag soothed the burning in her throat. For which she was thankful for. Falcon walked up closer to his baby sister and then noticed the ring on her finger and looked to Nightwing and smiled.

Falcon knew now not to expect any nieces or nephews from Angel and Nightwing beings both are now vampires. Angel turned towards the tower and pulled on Nightwing. They took off to the tower and up into their room. "Angel what's wrong why aren't you talking?" Nightwing asked. Angel looked around their room. Now was the time to test out her new voice and see what it sounds like. "I was scared to talk in front of the others, in case my voice has changed." Angel answered, but her voice didn't change it was still the same angelic voice it always was. She was glad that her voice was still normal. They walked out of their room and into the common room where the others were.

They sat on the couch and were watching the news they were on it again showing how they stopped some people from destroying a building, "Night can you and I go out?" Angel asked. They never did have a first date and Angel wants them to go out and have a nice time. Nightwing nodded his head and they walked out of the common room and down to the garage. Nightwing climbed onto his R-cycle and patted the back seat for Angel to climb on. Angel climbed on and Nightwing sped off into the night and into the city. They stopped at one of the fanciest restaurants in the city. They were led to a table and sat down.

They both got a glass of red wine and a steak rare. When their steaks came they squeezed the blood out of them and into their wine glasses and they sat there and drank and talked for hours. Angel then noticed some green fog floating in. Nightwing looked but didn't know what it was. Something came in trying to attack the patrons, by the look of it, it was a zombie. Angel and Nightwing were instantly in battle mode, Angel killed it by throwing a dagger in its head right between the eyes. Nightwing saw this and looked at Angel in awe. But more were trying to come in. Angel used her powers to close and lock the doors and block them with tables and what not.

Nightwing moved all the people to the back of the restaurant, but noticed a man sitting in the booth still acting like nothing has happened, and Nightwing knew that it was a werewolf. He looked Nightwing up and down as well as Angel. "How about a temporary truce between us until we get out of here?" Nightwing asked. The man nodded his head and they shook hands, "I'm Nightwing, that's Eagle." He said. "William." The man said. Angel ran back to them as some of the creatures busted the windows of the door in. The man shook Angel's hand and they turned their attention back to the creatures coming into the restaurant.

"Eagle gets the humans out of here, don't worry about me." Nightwing said. Angel shook her head. "I'm staying here with you." Angel said. Nightwing looked at her with shock that she would risk her life for him. That just goes to show that she really did love him. Angel turned to face the people and waved her hand and they were gone from the restaurant. About that time the creatures broke in, Angel had weapons in both her hands, according to legend if you damage their brain then these things die. William as the werewolf said his name was and Nightwing fought hand to hand combat with these creatures.

Soon all the ones in the restaurant were killed so they walked out into the street to see them running amuck. Angel was in complete shock. What would have brought all these creatures here on Earth? Nightwing looked at Angel and then to William. "William you fight pretty good, how would you like to join the titans?" Nightwing asked. William smiled and nodded his head. Angel looked at Nightwing somewhat asking if they had to fight these things or can they just go home. Nightwing looked over to where his bike was parked and saw it destroyed. He looked back at her with an evil look on his face.

Angel rolled her eyes and flew up into the sky to fight them with her powers. She threw light at them so hard it cracked their necks, or put a hole clean through their heads. Nightwing was using his new powers of lighting to kill these creatures but there were too many for them to kill individually, "Eagle, William get behind me." Nightwing said. They both did as he said and he then let out a power that Angel had never seen before and it killed all of the creatures at one time. They took this chance to run back to the tower. They made it inside and looked at each other with wide eyes.

Luckily they live on an island. They bolted the door shut and ran up to the common room. They got everyone's attention and started to evacuate the humans on the team that could easily be turned by one of these things, which did not mean Raven and Falcon same with Cyborg. Beastboy and Starfire they called the Justice League for evacuation. They got them out of there and the rest of who remained started to come up with a plan of action against these creatures. Nightwing introduced William to Cyborg and Curtis.

There was a banging on the door and they all thought it was the creatures that had made it across the bay. They walked to the monitors of the security cameras for the door and looked it was a single man, he looked beat, but they couldn't risk it. But Curtis knew this person Angel thought that he looked familiar as well. They let him in and bolted the door closed again and went back upstairs Angel took a look at the man. "Oh my god." Angel whispered low but they all heard her. She looked at everyone and then to Raven who should recognize this person, "Raven don't you recognize this man?" Angel asked. Raven looked at him.

"No it can't be." Raven said. The man knew that his cover was blown so he decided to introduce himself. "Hello, my name is Gabriel." The man said. The others didn't realize who it was until white feathered wings sprouted from his back and a flamed sword appeared in his hand, "the angel of death." He added. Angel and Raven couldn't believe it. The men couldn't believe it either, "I was sent here to help by the Angel's high council." Gabriel said. They just couldn't believe it.

Then out of nowhere Thunder and Lightning appeared in the room. Angel stood back a little, but the other titans were happy to see them. "We have come to help you leader." Lighting said. Nightwing smiled. "Thank you Lighting, Thunder we appreciate all the help we can get." Nightwing said. Angel and Raven looked at each other and nodded at that time Angel disappeared into thin air. Nightwing looked around wondering where she could have gone to. He then looked to her sister. "She went to get help from our planet, it is only a matter of time until this prophecy endangers it; it would be in their best interest to help us." Raven said. Nightwing nodded his head.

Angel reappeared in front of her mother Queen Areulla, Queen of Azarath, Queen of hers, Raven's and Falcon's home world, Areulla is a beautiful young woman long violet hair with green eyes, she was skinny and wore a long white gown with a white cape and hood. Angel bowed low to the floor in front of her mother; Areulla walked over to her and raised her daughter up to her feet, "Angel my daughter what is the trouble?" Areulla's soft voice asked of her daughter. Angel looked into her mother's green eyes.

"Mother, Earth needs Azarath's help, the vampire king is coming, and it is defenseless without Azarath." Angel said to her mother. Areulla was not sure about helping Earth especially against the vampire king. "Angel I cannot send any of our soldiers to Earth to defend it against him, it would kill our soldiers." Areulla said to her daughter. Angel stood rigid with anger at her mother.

"You owe Raven and I for sending us to Earth with nothing, when the vampire king gets done with Earth he'll take over other planets and dimensions including Azarath, but you can help to stop him now before he gains too much power." Angel said to her mother angrily, "It is in the best interests of Azarath if you help Earth, do you really want to lose your children? Because we will end up dying." Angel added.

Areulla walked away from her daughter and towards the chair in the middle of the room they were in; she then called forth a soldier of the royal army. "Get your best men together to go and help defend Earth they will take their commands and orders from Princess Angel." Areulla said, "Have them meet her in the court yard in twenty minutes." She added. The soldier nodded his head.

"Yes your majesty." He said then bowed out. Areulla then looked to Angel. Angel breathed in deeply and raised her head to her mother. Areulla walked over to her again. "Thank you mother, you have increased Earth's chances." Angel said. Her mother nodded her head and gave a weak smile.

"Take care of yourself, and you tell you siblings I love them." Areulla said, "And that I am proud of them." Areulla added. Angel nodded her head and turned to walk out of the throne room and out into the courtyard, "Angel." Her mother's voice stopped her. Angel turned to her mother, "I'm proud of you too, you will always have the love of your people." She said. Angel gave a smile and turned to leave. Angel walked out into the light of the Azarathian sun in the courtyard and saw the soldiers standing there.

Their captain standing next to her. "Her majesty Queen Areulla has ordered that you go with Princess Angel to Earth you will take your orders from her and no one else, you are to help defend Earth, is that understood?" The captain asked. The soldiers all agreed at once voicing their agreement at once. Angel nodded her head. "Then let us go to Earth." Angel said. At that time they all disappeared. She raised her arms up and the army disappeared and reappeared in the outside of the tower except for Angel and the captain who were in the tower.

Nightwing smiled at her being back. "So how did it go?" Raven asked. Angel and the captain led them to the bay window to look down on the island floating above the bay was the best in the Azarathian army. Raven smiled at this surprised that their mother sent the best the Azarathian Army had to offer in front of the tower, "How did you get her to agree?" Raven asked of her sister. Angel gave an evil smirk. "I had to tell her that if she didn't help that the vampire king would gain power and end up taking control of Azarath also, and that if she didn't send soldiers to help then her children would be killed." Angel answered her sister's question.

She didn't like how she got her mother to comply but she didn't have much of a choice. Raven nodded her head and looked at their brother Falcon; Falcon noticed the ring on Angel's finger and knew that she was engaged to Nightwing. He just prayed that they haven't had sex yet. As soon as he thought about this he was struck by a blow of light in the stomach. "What was that for?" Falcon asked holding his stomach. He looked up at Angel strangely. "For what you were thinking." Angel answered, "And to answer it no we haven't." Angel added. Falcon let out a sign of relief he didn't realize he had been holding onto.

In the distance they could hear screaming in the city. Angel ran to the window and saw buildings smoldering from fires and people not knowing what to do. Angel looked back at them and then went to the computer to search if there was anyone left alive in the city, but the scanners came up with nothing. Then there was a banging on the door again, Angel brought up the surveillance, somehow the creatures got across the bay and were trying to get in the tower.  
>"We have to evacuate the tower." Cyborg said. Nightwing looked at him and to the others and silently agreed with him, they ran to the roof of the building and was wondering what to do, "perhaps we should join the others at the Justice League?" Cyborg asked.<p>

Nightwing nodded his head and called for pick up, but they were already there, about that time the creatures came busting through the door, Angel used her light to put up a force field to stop them, but there was not enough power behind the field, Angel wasn't strong enough, Raven used her dark energy to do the same she was strong enough to keep the creatures at a distance, Nightwing grabbed ahold of Angel and leaped onto the ship that took off up into space. They docked on the Watch Tower and got off the ship and walked towards the computers to scan the cities to see if there was anyone left alive.

Batman was on the Watch Tower and was glad to see that Nightwing was alright, Batgirl was there as well. It was the only place that was safe from these creatures. The Justice League had to send an atom bomb to Jump City, and destroyed the tower that the Titans were living in. Angel used the computer and found some people left alive in a small town in the middle of nowhere; she let Nightwing know, they looked at the screen and Nightwing, Angel, Bones, and Curtis teleported down there to save them, they landed on the ground and went into the building but when they walked in there was blood everywhere.

They continued into the building, "Okay Eagle you're with me, Bones you and Curtis go upstairs, we'll meet back up on the roof and get out of here with whatever survivors we can find." Nightwing said. They all nodded their heads Bones and Curtis took off, Angel stayed close to Nightwing. They looked in every room to find any survivors, but found nothing, except the creatures. So they continued walking towards the stairs; when Nightwing was thrown back a little. Angel went to him, and looked around there she saw a man standing looking at them about to laugh, "Eagle go on, I'll take care of him." Nightwing said. Angel looked at him and shook her head.

"No I'm going to stay with you." Angel said to him. It was times like this that Nightwing found that trait annoying. He put a field around her so she wouldn't get hurt and started to fight against this vampire. Eventually the vampire left and Nightwing lowered the field; he was drained of his energy. Angel gave him some of hers, and they continued on to find someone left alive unfortunately they came up with no one. They continued up onto the roof and met Bones and Curtis up there they didn't have anyone either. They were then teleported back up to where the rest of the team was and the Justice League.

They walked into the so called planning room where everyone was at. Batman looked at Nightwing. "Come Nightwing; I'll show you to the live quarters." Batman's emotionless voice said. Nightwing and Angel nodded their heads and they followed him, "I'm sorry Nightwing, I really am, but you should know that you can't save everyone." Batman said yet again. Nightwing nodded his head. Batman walked into a hallway and there was nothing but doors there, he told them to pick whichever one they wanted. They nodded and walked into a room. Angel sat on the bed with Nightwing beside her.

"I'm so sorry Night." Angel's soft voice said; Nightwing nodded his head. Angel placed a hand on his and looked deep into his eyes, "I love you, and I know that you love me." Angel said, Nightwing nodded his head yet again. He turned to her so that they were looking at each other. Angel then began to kiss him passionately on the lips; while doing this she used her powers to make sure that their door was locked. She leaned back down on the bed and Nightwing followed never breaking the kiss.

He broke the kiss long enough to remove her shirt while she removed his then his lips were back on hers, then he reached behind her and undid her bra, she was in complete bliss right now. Nightwing threw her bra across the room and reached down to unbutton her pants all the while planting feather kisses along her neck and chest. Angel helped him to remove her pants and her panties, she then undid his and removed them and his boxers. He repositioned themselves so that they were all the way on the bed and Nightwing continued to play and tease her. He let his lips trace feathered kisses down to her breasts where he enveloped one of her nipples in his mouth and was rubbing the other with his fingers gently. She moaned and arched into him. Nightwing positioned himself over her and looked at her.

"Are you sure about this Angel?" Nightwing asked; making sure that his is what she wanted. Angel looked into his crimson red eyes with her amethyst/crimson red/ice blue ones and smiled, that was all the invite he needed. Slowly he pushed into her she grimaced at first, but soon she felt her vaginal walls stretching around him, he stopped when he came to her barrier; he looked down at her again asking if she really wanted this, she thrusted her hips up and forced him into her further where he broken her vaginal barrier, he stopped to let her get used to him once her face showed nothing but pleasure he started to move out of her only to thrust himself back into her slow at first but then faster and faster each time; he heard her moaning and gasping for breath, and that just made him want her more, he soon started to moan as he felt her thrusting her hips up to met each of his thrusts in her.

After some time they both came; they relaxed back onto the bed and wrapped each other's arms around each other and slowly drifted off to sleep. The next morning Nightwing got up and let Angel sleep in a bit. He walked out of their room and down the hall to where he heard voices. He walked into what one could call the common room and saw William there with the angel that had come to help them. They were quiet when they saw Nightwing walk in. He walked over and got a cup of coffee to drink it he fixed it just the way he liked it and took a drink of it. He then sat on the couch in front of William and Gabriel.


End file.
